


Closer, Darling.

by BarbaBean



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barba singing, Cute Barba, Dancing, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fun, I don’t know why, I keep forgetting about Fin, Implied Relationships, Marriage, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaBean/pseuds/BarbaBean
Summary: Set in a world where poor Sargent Dodds was not tragically killed. He lived on to wed his fiancé in a beautiful ceremony and host a very large (thanks to deputy chief Dodds) and fun filled reception. Love is in the air, especially amongst our favourite squad.





	1. The Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> This should be the first work in a series of three.
> 
> I hope you like it, please feel welcome to comment or contact me on Tumblr.
> 
> As with my other works, I didn’t linger on editing so apologies for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The sound of the soft swell from the water below seeped a beautiful sense of calm into the scene. There stood Mike Dodds under a lovely white arch, an array of vibrant flowers twined around the frame, subtly spotting the scene with colour.

Grey wedding suit perfectly pressed, lapel flower ripe with colour and a smile brighter than the slowly setting sun just over the horizon. It was an undeniably beautiful scene, Olivia mused, so lovely the slight chill to the gentle wind whispering against her skin went almost unnoticed.

The guests were seated in wooded chairs on the sand that look as if they were fashioned from the trunks of the small sea shrubs lining the boundaries of the beach. Soft, silky sheets were laid around the arrangement like little walkways. Glancing around the scene Olivia noted their stark white colour contrasted the colourful attire of the occupants well. She herself was wearing a strapless orange dress. The low back and thigh split showcased a fair, yet tasteful amount of her smooth olive skin. Small ringlets of hair escaped her up-do bun, tickling her exposed neck at the call of the persistent breeze. Yes, the scene was beautiful, but what was most spectacular was that the scene made her feel beautiful, made her think the guests were beautiful. 

Amanda, in a stunning soft blue gown, sat to her left. Next to her, Sonny, who also looked sharp in his matching tailored navy suit. The ceremony was due to commence shortly. Her brow furrowed in mild concern as her thoughts turned to the man yet to arrive. 

As if she read her mind, Rollins lent into Olivia's side "Reckon Barba's still in Judge Barth's office hamming for that warrant?" A wry smile touch both womens lips and Olivia took a second to appreciate the warmth radiating from her colleague into her side. It really was colder than she realised. 

"Nah, probably been fussing over his hair for the last hour and a half." She replied as a giggling Amanda retreated closer to Sonny's side, and presumably heat. Olivia shivered. 

"Care to share the joke?" Came a familiar voice over Olivia's shoulder. Despite the sass, his tone was warm and as Olivia turned to look at him, she lost her breath. His face hosted a presence of contented happiness, he was clearly very freshly showered and shaved. His hair, perfectly groomed, was very slightly damp against his neck. He wore a crisp white shirt under his black blazer, the top few buttons undone to expose the tantalising skin of his neck. A vision usually forbidden by his tie. She could see the thick, black strap of his suspenders peeking out from under his matching waistcoat. His fingers fleetingly ghosted across the skin of her back in greeting as he sat next to her. 

Olivia shivered again.

As he quickly settled next to her and as she turned to face him more, she was suddenly hit by the heavy scent of him. A deep, woodsy cologne like rain damp bark combined with the fresh sharpness and cleanliness of a recent shower, and a twang of something uniquely him twisted in. 

Her mouth was dry. She swallowed thickly, then allowed the smile that had been insistently tugging at her lips to spread to its full girth. 

"Counsellor! We were just talking about you." She replied cheekily, eyes twinkling with mirth and something else as he met her gaze with an intrigued smirk of his own. 

So caught up in the others flirtatious gaze, neither of them caught the knowing eye roll Amanda and Sonny shared.

"Mmm" Barba hummed deeply, the vibrations shooting straight to Olivia's core. His smooth voice adopted a silky tone as he drawled "Good things, I'd hope, seeing as I spent the better half of my morning squeezing questionable warrants for your squad from irritable judges." He was still looking at her, eyebrows raised ever so slightly and Olivia was beginning to feel hot. 

Breaking eye contact and turning back to face the front before her blush betrayed her, she quipped "Of course, Rafael, there's nothing bad to say." She shot him one last cheeky look, adding a wink for good measure, before settling herself ready for the ceremony. 

His stomach fluttered at the sound of his first name on her lips, and his heart damn near stopped with that wink she hit him with. She was glorious, rarely had he gotten to see such an expanse of her supple skin. She was always beautiful, but looking at her now floored him. The hairs kissing the curve of her neck absorbed his attention until she moved to cross her legs, parting the material to reveal her leg up to her mid thigh.

Clearing his throat, Rafael sat back into his seat hoping to distract himself with the scene. The setting sun snared his attention, the drift of the clouds against the orange glow was almost hypnotic. 

A warm pressure against his side redirected his focus to Olivia sidling up more closely to him. Glancing down at her, he quirked a brow. "I know when I'm being used, Ms Benson." His voice still that same, soft, honeyed tone. 

She looked up at him, mock nonchalance on her features. "I've no idea what you mean. Now shh, it's about to start".

He remained gazing at her even after she resumed looking at Dodds under the arch, completely oblivious to the fondness he allowed to seep into his unguarded expression and completely oblivious to the two detectives playing audience to the interactions between himself and their lieutenant. She was using him for his heat, yes, but he suspected- hoped at least- she wanted to be closer to him for more reasons than that. Either way, he couldn't help but enjoy her closeness.

Soft music began to play, signalling the guests to stand. Rafael offered Olivia his hand, his skin tingled when she took it and it itched when she let it go. Turning to face the aisle, he caught sight of the bride. The dress was simple, the material soft and thin. It blew beautifully in the breeze. The small crown of flowers perched on her pretty blond head elegantly reflected the arch awaiting her. The love in her gaze was unmistakeable, the eye contact between bride and groom was unbroken and intensely loving. 

Fortunately, the ceremony progressed quickly as the idyllic weather was very slowly being swept away by the ever insistent breeze, persistently increasing in frequency and strength. Rafael placed his arm across the back of Olivia's chair when he realised she was shivering, and was pleased when she eagerly accepted the unspoken offer and slid closer into his side. He wanted to touch the skin of her shoulder, caress his fingers across her back and up her neck. He was curious if he could bring back the goose bumps he just helped to disappear. 

He refrained. He told himself it was for professional reasons, that already, they were probably being too familiar with each other and that would absolutely cross the line. 

In truth he was just sure that if he started touching her that way, he wouldn't stop. 

A soft rumble of thunder refocused his attention. Lightning flashed across the sky and a very light sprinkling of rain began. The celebrant was rapidly wrapping up the ceremony, thanking the quests and providing quick instructions for the reception. Rafael wasn't listening. Inexplicably he found himself looking back at Olivia tucked under his arm, tiny droplets of rain splattered across her chest. She peeked up at him through her lashes, he felt no awkwardness at having been caught looking at her and continued to stare right into her gorgeous brown eyes. 

"You're coming to the reception... aren't you?” He was helpless to deny her, even though he’d planned to go anyway. More time with her meant more of this pleasant warm buzz filling him full up. 

He nodded minutely “Of course.” His voice was quiet and low, almost a rasp. 

The rain drops were rapidly becoming heavier, the guests were beginning to scramble to leave as the fall became thicker. Rafael stood quickly, turning to find Olivia already on her feet and pressing at his back. She pushed him along, leaning up to call in his ear over the rain they had a car he could share for the ride over. 

He simply nodded, not bothering to attempt to yell over the escalating chaos of the situation. He didn’t know where he was going but the insistent press of Olivia at his back guided him until there was room for her to thread her arm through his and tug him the rest of the way. 

He swore time slowed almost to a still the second she glance back over her bare should at him, a huge smile on her face. Rain drops fell in slow motion as her tinkling laugh resounded in his ears. He felt breathless, like something punched him in the gut hard enough to knock him enough out of faze with reality to slow time like this. 

Before he knew it she’d tugged him into the back of a car, Amanda and Sonny were scrambling into the front seat, also in fits of giggles. 

Rafael felt like this was perhaps going to be one of the most joyous moments of his life. Both Amanda and Sonny looked equally as euphoric as they turned toward the back, connecting the four of them in the moment. 

“Alright” said Sonny, still laughing as he turned the ignition. “Let’s get this show on the road!”

Rafael looked over to Olivia as Sonny pulled out of the curb, and found her already looking right back.


	2. The Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for the reception. An enchanting location, tasty food, free drinks and good company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve actually written more than I’d planned to, so I’m thinking this may end up with a few more chapters. I’ve even already written some heavy Barson action featuring in a future chapter ;)
> 
> Unfortunately, I do not speak Spanish and had to rely on google translate.
> 
> I’m loving the comments, please keep them coming!

The reception was to be held at an upscale hotel about a half hour drive up the road. It was built on the edge of a cliff over-looking the beach and was renowned for it dramatic beauty. Olivia supposed Chief Dodds had pulled quite a few strings and called in a fair number of favours to secure such a pricy location for so many guests, especially considering the offer of a room for the night, free of charge for anyone desiring.

The orange hue of the horizon deepened to a dark purple with the maturing hour. The rain from earlier had cleared up, leaving the scent of damp earth in its wake. As the car sped along the lonely road, salty wind whipped into the windows. The heavy force beat against their skin and thrummed through their veins, making the occupants feel more alive than ever. 

The trip was mostly silent, each content to absorb the moments like time out of their hands as they passed. When Sonny finally pulled into a park the surrounding night air was dark and sharp with cold. The call of night animals and insects underlaid the sound of the waves thrashing against the cliff below. 

Rafael assisted Amanda - who had sat in front of him- out of the car. She graced him with a thankful look up through her lashes before digging through her clutch. Sonny and Olivia joined their side of the car, Olivia smiling softly at her phone.

“How’s mi pequeño hombre?” Olivia turned her phone and there he saw an image of Noah and Jesse, curled up together on what looked like a blanket forte and fast asleep. Both children had dried chocolate ice cream spread over their mouth and cheeks, Jesse even had some smeared down the side of her neck. A deep laugh rumbled from the ADA, glancing up he saw both Sonny and Amanda smiling down at her phone and assumed Lucy had sent both mothers the same image. 

“Oi, you four. Not sure if you missed the memo, but the reception’s actually inside.” Their heads snapped toward the glowing entrance of the hotel, the familiar sarcasm of Fin Tutuola drawing more chuckles from the group. 

Amanda tucked her hands under Sonnys elbow and cuddled bodily into his side as they began to walk toward the entrance. The feeling of a warm, large hand pressing softly at the base of Olivia’s spine halted her abrupt pang of jealousy, instead initiating a series of flipping sensations in her belly. 

His scent was still plaguing her senses. In this particular moment Olivia was fighting especially hard to not turn and snuggle firmly into his throat. She’d inhale deeply and sigh as she felt his arms come to encircle her, his name on her lips... 

She had to stop. Stop thinking and wanting these forbidden things. The hardest part though- about not thinking and not doing- was that she was almost sure if she did, he wouldn’t stop her.

The glow of the entrance was not just bright but warm. They stepped through an elegant foyer, decked out with thick maroon carpets and heavy red drapes, passed the marble reception and made their way into the function room. Most of the guests had already arrived and the atmosphere was alight with loud chatter and ringing laughter. The colourful people engaged in lively conversation in small scattered groups. Many milled around the room enthusiastically greeting each other, then talking briefly before moving on to someone new.

A quaint polished, hardwood floor lead to a rounded stage at the opposite end of the room. A small string band, dressed impressively in full tuxedo, sat on the left of the stage. Their volume strategically ensuring constant sound carried through the venue at an unobtrusive level to conversation. 

The right of the room boasted a large, long table draped with a thick, white table cloth. It was lined with a variety of delicious looking Hors d’oeuvres that guests had already begun to help themselves to. Circular tables filled up most of the space of the room, they too, were dressed in luxurious white cloth. They had extra little decorations of silver tinsel, candles and an elegant centre piece. These were made from metal and each tables was a unique work of polished curves. 

A side door by the stage caught Olivia’s attention. It seemed to lead outside and she made a mental note to investigate it later. For now her thoughts- and evidently everyone else’s- were focussed on what lay on the main table. 

They each took a generous helping of the offered goods. Olivia couldn’t tell what half of them were, but they all tasted fantastic. She was half-way into biting a curried chicken pastry when Barba inquired if she’d like a drink, his devilish smile revealed exactly how deliberate his interruption was. Through a glare, Olivia gently teased the remaining pastry from her teeth, maintaining an unblinking stare as she chewed. He simply smiled and patiently waited. “You know what I want.” She replied dully after swallowing. 

He quirked a brow. “Indeed.” She watched him retreat to the bar.

“Detectives! So glad you could all come today. I know it means a lot to Mike.” Dodds called jovially as he approached the remaining three. The proud father wore a black suit, but his tie hosted a pattern of multi-coloured flowers that reminded Olivia of the arch from the ceremony. His cheeks were puffed and rosy, he wrapped an arm around Olivia’s shoulders in a sort of half embrace, he seemed oblivious to the awkwardness of the movement, quickly moving to clap Sonny on the back and pat Amandas shoulder. 

It was slightly disturbing, Olivia mused, to see her boss in such an uncharacteristic euphoria. It was nice for him though, she supposed. “Where’s Tutuola?” He asked, eyes darting around the room.

“He ran into some old friends from narcotics, they’re catching up over there” Amanda gestured with a nod. He glanced over to see Fin and a group of other men huddled together around a few glasses of beer. 

“Ah, good for him!” Dodds cheered. “Oh counsellor,” Rafael had returned with a glass of Cabernet and tumbler of scotch, he slotted into the group between Amanda and Dodds, directly across from Olivia as he handed her her drink. “I was just chatting to the detectives here about how much Mike appreciates all your support in this. I mean you come all the way out here, you ladies dress up to the nines- you look lovely, don’t they?”

“Oh yeah, gorgeous” Sonny slipped in, accent heavy.

“Stunning.” Was Barba’s simple reply, his gaze smouldering on Olivia.

“-what I’m saying guys is that, well look, it means a lot to me too. That you’re here for Mikey.” It was endearing really, how chuffed the Deputy Chief really was.

Olivia led their response “Oh chief it was our pleasure really. It was a beautiful ceremony, and this reception is just amazing!” 

“Yeah, and we all love Mike. He’s a real solid dude.” Carisi enthused. The chief nodded happily, however his head twitched as he caught sight of something behind them.

“Ah, theres Leigh Oscott, if you’ll excuse me.” He glanced cheerily around one final time before determinedly striding off. 

“Unsure if genuinely happy, or his sons wedding is just another opportunity to score political points” Rafael said, squinting dramatically after the chief. Amanda and Sonny laughed, Olivia slapped his arm playfully.

“A little bit of both, I’d say.” Amanda replied, swaying cheekily on the spot. Olivia probably had to agree.

“So where are our seats? Lots’a tables around here.” Sonny was peering around the room.

“Yeah good question. My heels are killing me. Let’s go find ‘em.” Said Amanda. The two toddled off, heads ducked searching the tables, leaving Olivia and Rafael alone for the first time that night. 

He moved to stand beside her, both viewing the room beyond them. Olivia found herself feeling uncharacteristically nervous. Her familiar ADA was brining out a shy girlishness in her tonight, and she wasn’t sure whether or not she liked it.

“Penny?” Rafael inquired casually, they were both still staring ahead, peacefully sipping at their drinks. 

“I was just wondering,” Olivia began, pausing to sip at her drink, “what’s outside that door?” It wasn’t a lie, not completely. She was thinking about him when he asked, yes, but she had also been wondering about the door earlier, so she wasn’t going to feel bad about lying. Not really.

“Ah well, I happen to be a pretty good investigator.” He boasted, glancing at her. She scoffed obnoxiously and hit him with a condescending stare. “What! I am.” He proclaimed, dramatically clutching at his chest. His mock offence betrayed by the smile tugging at his lips. “But if you doubt my abilities, lieutenant, perhaps you should accompany me.” 

“Sure Barba. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” She teased, heading confidently in the direction of the door.

He caught up to her side. “Well now I certainly feel safe, with bad-arse Benson as my body-guard.”

She scoffed again. “Don’t talk about my arse, Barba.” Her long strides had brought them rapidly to the door in question, she was just ahead of the counsellor and she briefly registered his burst of laugher before her breath was stolen from her.

Beyond the door was a stone balcony, very poorly lit and currently totally abandoned. It ran about fifteen metres along the side of the hotel and offered a terrific view of the cliff edge and expanse of ocean beyond. A small glow filtered through the large arch windows on the side of the building, the only light source in the darkening night. So in awe of the vision, Olivia wasn’t even consciously aware of her slow movement toward the balcony’s edge. The railing was also stone, the thick balustrades sparsely threaded with small green vines. 

She set her wine glass down, gazing wide-eyed at what she was sure, must have been the most beautiful scene she’d ever witnessed. The noise of the crowd inside had faded, the sound of rolling waves dominating her senses. A sudden gust of wind forced a shiver from her, but just as quickly as she registered the cold, she felt a warmth bloom across her back. Confusion sparked, until she felt hot breath against the side of her neck. “Chilly?” Came the familiar, low rumble of her ADA. He slid his glass next to hers, his hands rested against the railing either side of her body, trapping her against his chest.

It was no easy feat, sneaking up on cop like Olivia. To say she’d been surprised was an understatement, however, her soft gasp at his announcement could not honestly be attributed to shock. She let out a slow breath, trying to regain some semblance of control. “Now Barba, I thought you knew better than to surprise a police officer from behind. Guess you’re just not as smart as I thought you were.” 

He hummed, breath still tickling against her skin. “Maybe I’m just not too worried about the possibility of you roughing me up, taking me down.” His instant reply, the honey in his voice from earlier at peak sweetness. 

Incredulous and slightly incensed she spun rapidly to face him. Eyebrows high and mouth wide she demanded “What? You don’t think I could do it?” Her tone equal amounts humour and anger.

He was gazing down at her through heavy eyelids, a small smirk on his pink lips. “Oh I have every confidence that you could do it, Olivia.” He husked. “You seem to be labouring under the misapprehension that I wouldn’t like it.” He finished, popping the ‘k’, playful smirk still fixed firmly in place.

Instantly her mood evaporated, replaced with a need to demonstrate to him just how rough she could be. Just as her hands were rising to his chest, intending to push him up against the opposite wall, they heard Dodds over a microphone inside.

“Everyone, everyone. Please find your seats. We’re preparing to welcome the newly weds!”


	3. The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes on this one. There is some swearing, which has been tagged. I don’t own SVU, the characters or the songs and make no profit from this. I’m Australian (which probably explains some of my spelling to American readers ;) ) I used google translate for Spanish and don’t know much at all about the geography of America. In the interest of what I’d like for my story and Rafael’s background, this story (perhaps unrealistically) insinuates Rafael performed throughout his degree and in a decent theatre that also happened to be the one the Dodds family chose to attend. Let’s suspend our disbelief because I like it in the story :). One final thing- I read a fic a long time ago where Barba and Olivia are dancing and he sings the same song to her as here. I loved it so have created my own version but I can’t find the original fic it belongs to, credit to that work though!

“Everyone, everyone. Please find your seats. We’re preparing to welcome the newly weds!”

They froze, their gaze hot and sticky and neither was able to turn away. Barba had her pinned against the railing, but she had him by the lapels of his jacket. Biting her lip, Olivia glanced down at his lips, then quickly back up through her lashes. She could’ve sworn she heard him groan minutely, before he leant forward. 

This was it. This was going to be when finally they broke the years worth of tension building between them. Her pulse was deafening in her ears, heart beating wildly against her chest. She rocked up slightly and...

“Ahem.” They broke apart as if burned. Bashfully, Olivia glanced up to find Fin looking like the cat that ate the canary. “I thought I saw you guys come out here. You must not have heard” his smile only grew, indicating he knew they totally heard, “they want us all inside now for Sarge’s big entrance.” He finished with a small smokey laugh. Oh, Olivia thought, he was never going to let her forget this. 

Like teenagers caught in the act they shamefully shuffled past Fin, who remained to make sure they actually made it inside. As Barba passed him however, his hand shot out to firmly grip the lawyers bicep. Rafael stopped with a fleeting look of concern at Liv. “You go on ahead Liv, I’m just gunna have a real quick word with pretty boy here.” 

Olivia shot Barba one last awkward look before heading off to find Amanda and Sonny. Teenagers indeed. 

She spotted them at a table fairly far forward, but off the the far edge of the room. The men Fin was chatting with before shared their table and Olivia spared a brief moment to respect the planning that must have gone into all the arrangements. She was trying desperately not to flush under the obviously knowing look both her subordinates were giving her. Their smiles stretched wide over their face, Sonny tried to muffle a laugh in his fist as Amanda called over. 

“There you are, lieutenant. Sonny and I were wonderin’ just where you an’ the counsellor had run off to.” Her eyes were glinting with amusement. “Is it hot in here? Are you feeling hot ‘cuz Liv, I gotta tell ya, you’re lookin’ a little flushed y’know?” 

Olivia replied only with a glare. “Aw ‘manda. Give the leu a break will ya. Her an’ Barba have been havin’ a real hard time lately.” Sonny to the rescue.

“Actually I think the lack of a hard time has been the problem.” Cut in Amanda slyly. Carisi chocked on his drink, then started beating his chest while in fits of laughter. 

“I miss the joke again?” Barba pulled out the chair beside Olivia. He gave nothing away, but he was walking without a limp so she assumed their conversation went somewhat well.

“I don’t even think I wanna know.” Fin snipped, settling between Barba and one of the narcotics detectives.

Chatter at the table and around the room rapidly died out as the best man -a detective from Mikes old unit- asked everyone to stand ready to welcome the couple. There was a scuffling of chairs before the band began a soft melody. Rafael hadn’t noticed the large doors of the entrance when they arrived, but now they were closed he could marvel at their size and the intricate pattern etched across the surface. 

Clapping began as a waiter slowly opened the dramatic large door. As more and more of the other side was revealed the tables closest the entrance began laughing and whooping. Rafael understood why when Dodds stepped through into the room, carrying his new wife. He ferried her all the way to the stage, where he gently set her down then swept her into a long firm kiss. The audience went wild. 

The events of the evening flew past in a blur of fun and laughter. A delicious two course dinner (Olivia swapped Rafael his garlic prawn skewer for her quiche and he returned the favour by taking her red wine duck for his Napoli chicken). A slew of speeches from family and close friends, filled with fond remarks and entertaining anecdotes. Finally an address from the bride and groom, thanking the guests for their attendance and well-wishes.

Applause for the newly weds faded as chief Dodds again approached the microphone. The mans warm smile had been replaced with what would be more accurately be described as devilish excitement. He looked almost sinister as he rubbed his palms together. “Well, I hope everyone’s been having a marvellous night- I certainly know I have. We do have at least one more special surprise for you all.” He finished, rocking up onto his toes with a definite glance toward Olivia’s table. 

Intrigued, Olivia shifted to focus her attention more closely on what it was that evidently had the chief almost bubbling out of his skin. She noticed Rafael shift too, however he seemed acutely uneasy. “Not many of you know, but, Mikey was big fan of theatre when he was younger,” he paused dramatically, glancing again at Olivia’s table. Smile growing impossibly wider as he continued “and I’m sure less of you know, we actually first met one of the guests here, in attendance tonight... onstage.”

His grin was positively splitting his face now as he kept his focus on Olivia’s table. Puzzled, she glanced around to see how others were reacting. Fin was stock still, unblinking with attention, Amanda was squinting with a sort of perverse interest, and she would have laughed at the dumb way Carisi’s mouth hung open had she not been so curious at the old turn of events. As for Barba, it was clear he’d caught the chiefs eye. His head shook minutely side to side, his eyes and mouth crinkled slightly in an almost silent plea.

“As it turns out, our favourite ADA for the Special Victims Unit is as vocally talented as he is verbally and he supplemented his Harvard scholarship through theatre.” His gaze panned across the room as he explained. “So today, on the day of is wedding” -he stressed the word wedding with an imploring look at Barba, “Mike has a special request. His favourite love song, from his favourite performer, for his wife, on his wedding” again with the stressing “day.” A warm smile slid across his face “you know the one Rafael, the band are ah, already prepared” he finished with a wink. 

The words stirred like thick porridge in Olivias brain. She couldn’t seem to make sense of the situation. Surely the chief was mistaken, or there was another Rafael because Barba didn’t sing... did he? As the thoughts flew around her mind Barba stood and began toward the band. Clattering applause registered faintly in the back of Olivia’s mind as she stared after his retreating back. At a loss she glanced desperately to her detectives, who looked equally as baffled. 

He mounted the stage with ease, sitting softly on a stool. He didn’t seem at all nervous, maybe slightly embarrassed. “I’d just like to say congratulations Mike and Alice, and Mike- I’ll never forgive you.” He was smiling and the crowd chuckled. The mellow chords of “Marry Me a Little” started up and a hush fell over the room. 

Olivia didn’t recognise the song, but it certainly was romantic. Rafael’s voice was gorgeous, and incredibly sexy. It gripped her attention like a magnet. As the song came to an end another immediately started, evidently Barba was familiar with this one also as he seamlessly delivered the lyrics. “Someone is waiting” his soft tones had a definite longing underlying them. He sang most of the song with his eyes closed, but they opened directly on Olivia with an almost undetectable smile as he crescendoed “My blue-eyed Sarah, warm Joanne, Sweet Jenny, loving Susan, crazy Amy, Wait for me!” They slid closed again, his lovely voice tapering out with the song perfectly.

The audience applauded loudly, some cheers resounded from the back as Rafael casually made his way back to the table. The band had started up again, and the lights dimmed. Amanda tore Olivias attention from the music “Counsellor’s been holdin’ out on us” she drawled “who knew that son of a bitch could sing?” 

“Yeah he was pretty good, and there’s no way anyone can deny he was definitely staring at the leu?” Carisi snickered 

“Shut up Carisi.” Olivia glared. 

“Liv?” Her attention was torn to Barba, standing beside her chair. “Would you like to dance?” Right palm open in offer, standing snug in his suit he was quite the sight to devour.

Her hand felt small as he took it into his much larger one. He escorted her to the dance floor, picking their way between other couples to find an out of the way spot off to the side and near the stage. Her left hand automatically rose to rest against his shoulder. The feel of his palm against her waist should have been becoming familiar by now, but still she was hypersensitive to the light pressure he applied just below her rib-cage.

He led them quietly for a while, softly swaying them to the music. His direction was subtle and varied, his guidance firm yet graceful. Usually men tended to shove her where they intended to go, but with Rafael it was as smooth as glacier ice. The current song was coming to an end, hoping to keep him dancing with her, Olivia decide to break the silence. “Well” she dragged out the word, pitch high, tone teasing as she continued “you’re not a bad dancer either Barba. Singing, dancing, what other secrets talents have you hidden from me?”

He rolled his eyes but Olivias attention was drawn to the rising colour in his cheeks. “Why counsellor, I haven’t made you blush, have I?” She was laughing now. An unapologetic tease.

They were dancing close, but suddenly with the new song Olivia felt him slowly drawing her closer. He placed her right hand on his shoulder, ensuring to ghost his fingers across the sensitive underside of her wrist as he released her. His now free hand came to loop around her waist. They were much closer now, their heads resting above the others shoulder and Olivia realised the move was a ploy to hide his reaction from her. 

The very tips of his warm fingers stroked the centre of her bare back so lightly she couldn’t be sure it wasn’t her imagination. His hot breath met her neck as he rumbled low into her ear “I’m a man of many talents, Olivia.” He emphasised the O of her name and sighed on its end. Okay, so he had ulterior motives for the position change. Where her tone was teasing his was all seduction and she was melting. His smell, his warmth, the feel of his touch on her back, his breath on her neck, the way he said her name almost like they were... 

The image that summoned was torn from her mind as he began singing again, soft and low and all for her. Sinatra was playing. The sensual chords of “Mind if I make love to you” mingled beautifully with his low, husky voice. She felt his soft chuckle after he finished the first verse. “Why lieutenant, I haven’t made you blush, have I?” His smile was audible and she wished she had something witty to say but she couldn’t think straight. He was making her body thrum beyond what she thought possible. She was hot and aroused and so out of control the urge to just melt against him was becoming more and more impossible to refuse. 

Luckily, he didn’t seem to expect, or want a reply, as he simply lowered his head enough to lightly graze his nose along the curve of her neck. His grip on her tightened and she felt him sigh against her. She couldn’t see him but she knew his eyes were screwed shut. He was fighting the same urges she was. 

Olivia slid her hands up over his shoulders, cupping the side of his neck with her left and pushing her right all the way up to grip the hairs at the back of his head. 

He whimpered. She shivered. 

They were escalating out of control despite their best effort. Both of them could see the crash coming, as if in slow motion, neither of them could divert its course. 

Rafael inhaled deeply as he drew back enough to press their cheeks together. Like a cat, he rubbed his face ever so slightly against hers. The smoothness of his skin and the innocence of the affection he was giving her was stoking the inferno inside Olivia fierce. She needed him, him and only him. 

She drew back enough to stare intently into his lovely green eyes. Her lust filled brain was thrilled to find his pupils blown wide. Her left hand ventured further to cup his jaw, the fingers in his hair tightening. He sucked in a short, quick breath. His eyes rolled closed as he bit his lip and it began to dawn on Olivia that, yes, indeed, he was just as aroused as she. 

“Barba” was that her raspy voice? His eyes slid open, a gaze more intense than Olivia had ever seen fixed straight on her eyes.

“Rafael” he corrected, his voice at the lowest and huskiest she’d ever heard. She wanted to rock forward and capture his lips that second, but his grip had shifted to push at the front of her hip and she was prevented. His gaze remained, strong and steady, boring into hers. His voice had the same roughness as he continued “I love the sound of my name on your lips, Olivia” again, with the unique way he said her name. “I want to make you say it over, and over again, breathless and right in my ear.” His confession continued, and now there was no pretence.

His head dropped forward to rest against hers, his palms and eyes squeezed shut. “The things I’m thinking, Liv, I can’t stop them and they’re driving me insane” his voice strangled, and increasingly breathless. He pulled her closer again, his mouth back by her ear, “Me vuelves loco. Te quiero.” 

Well fuck. He was back to whining and it was making her want to rip of his clothes and see what other sounds he could make, but the Spanish had her so aroused she felt frozen in place. His face pressed back against her neck and it spurred her into action. Her hand slid from his hair, and all the way down his front to grip the base of his suspender. He was stiff in place, the movement of her hand far more provocative than he’d anticipated, no doubt. Thank God it was dark.

She pulled back and caught his eye. Her mouth was opening, poised ready to spill some ill-planned early departure, however the sudden increase in lighting robbed her of her voice. “Alright all you love birds out there, take a spill. We’ve got to get this cake cut and these two off to their honeymoon.”


End file.
